memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Constitution class images bridge ;Image:Constitution Original Bridge.jpg *We also have Image:USS Defiant (NCC-1764) bridge.jpg, which is also used on the In a Mirror, Darkly page. I also prefer the quality of the latter. Ottens 11:34, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, better overview, other one didn't match TOS appearance. by 84.131.28.183 **In the future, please 1) sign your comments made and 2) don't strike a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with it. **The image of the Defiant bridge shows almost exactly the same things as the Enterprise bridge images, the first being slightly more zoomed than the latter. What's more, the Defiant bridge is almost identical to the TOS bridge, although somewhat more sophisticated. This image is only used on the Constitution class page, where it isn't necessary, as we have the Defiant bridge images showing virtually the same. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' -- i think this image also could benefit the summary of whatever episode it is from -- it depicts repairs in progress, and some character interplay. I think this could be valuable to a handful of other articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:08, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **If useful use for this image could be found, then surely it should be kept. On the bridge page, however, which is the only page where it is currently used, the image isn't necessary. Ottens 09:46, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***i've placed a citation note on it, it just waits to see what episode it is from, and immediately add it to that summary page. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:39, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Process of elimination, my dear Data. There are only a few episodes in which both Sulu and Chekov appear. Also, Uhura is there, and with Leslie in the background, I think I can find a cite.../edit/ Okay, not so easy as I thought. But still, it's been narrowed down to After Chekov came on, and an ep where Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura all appear. - AJHalliwell 02:18, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***This is an unintentional quote but.. "Are you sure that's him? Why's he wearing lieutenant's braid?" -- i'm not sure if any of them are chekov -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:10, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) other exterior shots ;Image:Constitution class refit impulsedrive.jpg *Uploaded Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg, which gives a clear view of both the impulse drive and the warp engines. Ottens 11:29, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, more details than the other by 84.131.28.183 **Again, please refrain from striking a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with its deletion. **I doubt an image revealing more detail is truly necessary, as both this image and Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg show practically the same thing, with the latter being preferable as it also shows the warp nacelles. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'keep' -- I'm a little wary of using that model pic to illustrate some parts of he ship -- that image is from a lighting test and features different bridge, sensor dome and registry details as the one used in the movie -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:20, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **If available, an image screencapped from one of the features could be uploaded. As of now, however, it's the best complete aft view we have of the Constitution class vessel. I sympathize, though, with keeping the impulse drive images, as it shows the windows of the officers' lounge and the impulse engines in far more detail. Ottens 22:23, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Why not use this image at officers' lounge then? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Keep' - works well within the article --Porthos 22:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) MACO guns ;Image:MACO_41.JPG : same shot, different angle, as Image:Money aiming rifle.jpg, which illustrates the rank insignia also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:34, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - better quality image than the latter example and shows the character more clearly. IMO, image just needs removal of logo. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **It's become more complicated with the addition of Image:MACO-Pulse-Rifle.jpg -- this is a third angle of the same shot -- S. Money holding her phase rifle. The advantages: ***Image:Money aiming rifle.jpg -- this is the only one that illustrates her rank insignia well, but shows the weapon the least clearly of the three ***Image:MACO_41.JPG -- this one shows the gun the largest, but neither the rank insignia nor the nametag is completely visible ***Image:MACO-Pulse-Rifle.jpg -- this one shows the gun clearly, and her nametag clearly. rank insignia not visible. **Maybe we should find another MACO private rank insignia and another MACO nametag, and keep Image:MACO_41.JPG -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:11, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** Image:MACO_41.JPG needs either cropping or replacement with the UPN logo as it is. I've added to the image page. — THOR ''=/\='' 18:39, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Unused and/or poor quality images * Image:B\'Omar.jpg * Image:Jem\'Hadar Solider.jpg * Image:Stron 1957 vulcan garb.jpg * Image:Sisko negotiates.jpg * Image:Woban and varis sul.jpg * Image:Baltrim, kira and keena.jpg * Image:Traidy.jpg All unused; half have really poor quality, the other half are ripped off from startrek.com, and don't show anything all that significant that I couldn't cap better myself, if and when required. --Alan del Beccio 04:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete all.' Although, I think I'll go put Keena on the requested pics right now, as we could use something better then the back of her head... - AJHalliwell 01:03, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Deleted --Alan del Beccio 22:16, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Wormhole relay station images Image:Cardassian_scientists_2.jpg, Image:Wormhole_relay_station_3.jpg, Image:Wormhole_relay_station_2.jpg, Image:Wormhole_relay_station_1.jpg, Image:Wormhole_relay_station_4.jpg, Image:Wormhole_relay_station_5.jpg, Images are renamed to a better name and the article is already changed appropiately. -- Q 13:57, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Delete as explained in the fac page--Oshah 13:57, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) two Baloks ;Image:Balok.jpg (deleted) versus Image:Balok actual.jpg (nomination withdrawn, image fixed -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk) *both depict Clint Howard playing Balok, both are off in the color department. who wins? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:54, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I say delete Image:Balok.jpg- the color is worse than the other and no pages are using it. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:45, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) **The original uploader agrees with you, he requested an immediate deletion. I have, however, used the other image to improve the color in the "Balok_actual" image -- i think it looks a lot better now (he's looking towards eye level and seems more animated than the old version) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:01, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) eBook Covers ;Image:LUG Enterprise Sourcebook 2.jpg, Image:LUGATimeToStand.jpg, Image:LUGVoyager.jpg, Image:LUG Enterprise Sourcebook 1.jpg, Image:LUGSRM4.jpg, Image:LUGSRM3.jpg, Image:LUGSRM2.jpg, Image:LUGSRM1.jpg, Image:LUG Spacedock.jpg, Image:LUG DS9 Dominion War Sourcebook.jpg. All of the above (I believe) are eBook covers only, and were never made into paperbooks, and as eBooks I don't believe get their own page here, deletion? They may also be a copyvio, if they were never "in stores."- AJHalliwell 19:13, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I'd like to find which ones were actually authorized for realease as books, (or authorized for release as eBooks) -- if these were some of the books created after Paramount cancelled the game, they aren't valid for inclusion as images (conversely, if it was an officially authorized eBook, then we could keep them, a la Star Trek: SCE)--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:06, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Upload error This image was updated by error (because of a file with a similar name) It must be deleted. Sorry ;Image:DecipherNarratorsScreen.jpg Philoust123 20:51, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Deleted' - For future reference, you can put those up for immediate deletion, as it doesn't actually have to be voted on. - AJHalliwell 22:16, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Second Battle of Chin'toka 1 ;Image:Second Battle of Chin'toka 1.jpg I accidentally uploaded the same image at Image:Dominion fleet.jpg. However I think Dominion fleet is of better quality. Tough Little Ship 22:20, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Porthos 22:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image:Hoshi Sato (mirror) attacks Jonathan Archer (mirror) - In a Mirror, Darkly.jpg ;Image:Hoshi Sato (mirror) attacks Jonathan Archer (mirror) - In a Mirror, Darkly.jpg : Orphaned. — THOR ''=/\='' 19:31, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Keep, It was an important scene in the episode, and I placed the image on In a Mirror, Darkly as the page is big enough.--Tim Thomason 15:37, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Reupload' with shorter title (delete this) --Porthos 22:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image:Voyager phaserstrips.jpg ;Image:Voyager phaserstrips.jpg Replaced by better-quality and better-view Image:Intrepid class saucer section.jpg. Ottens 15:16, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image:Intrepid class saucer section (2).JPG ;Image:Intrepid class saucer section (2).JPG Accidently uploaded another version of the image. Please delete the one nominated for deletion as it's larger in size. Ottens 17:30, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Porthos 22:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Enterprise in present-day Dry dock ;Image:Star trek tos enterprise shipyard.jpg Clearly not from an episode, seems to be spliced together by someone. As we don't have proof the "San Francisco Fleet Yards" weren't named after the city and still in orbit, I don't think this page would be usefull anywhere on MA. Delete. - AJHalliwell 22:54, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Delete . This isnt a screenshot or a publicly shared review or promotional image, so it isn't covered by fair use. This image was authored by an internet user and was uploaded without any acknowledgment of authorship or copyright. This image doesn't even depict anything from a canon Star Trek production. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:20, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I just had two submissions deleted because someone thought it violated copyright law (it didn't). And now, because an original piece of artwork wasn't lifted (stolen) from an episode, it is not canon. Apparently, M/A no longer accepts contributions without prior editing from this community. It's a no-win scenario.--Mike Nobody 02:27, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Mike, this image was never viable to be submitted. Our fair-use policy is clear on why broadcast video may be screencapped and shown freely as a copyrighted work, because it is freely broadcast. This is a piece of artwork created digitally -- and reproducing it without the permission of the artist is illegal, since they have placed no such release on it to be freely broadcast. **The fact that we are an excyclopedia dealing only with televised or filmed Star Trek means that we aren't looking for original (fan faction) images -- this image is not from an episode, not from a movie, not a piece of set photography, not a cover of a comic, novel, game, or collectible -- in short, somebody made this image privately at their home, so we are voting to delete it because it doesn't fit any of the Memory Alpha:Image use policy requirements to stay here. Please read the Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines to understand why we can't simply "make up" images that don't depict anything that was on the show. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:59, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hmm, I was wondering what it was the folks over here at Newport News Shipbuilding were working on. :P In any case, this image has been around for quite some time (I had it on my old computer since sometime in 2002), and although it's a great and funny pic, it doesn't belong here. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - nice joke, but MA is extremely serious ;-) --Porthos 22:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Duplicate Lineups Delete either Image:Kirk questions some of his crew.jpg or Image:Kirk Bashir and Obrien.jpg. They are both of the exact same lineup, with Kirk questioning people in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations." One should be deleted. The first one is brighter with lower quality, but the second one seems better to me. Whichever one is picked, we don't need them both. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 03:41, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I vote to keep the latter. Ottens 14:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** I'd like to see Image:Kirk Bashir and Obrien.jpg improved (color balance is off), but its the shot i'd like to keep over the other. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:56, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Intrepid class landing images ;Image:Voyager descending.jpg ;Image:Voyager landing.jpg I really don't think these three images are necessary, despite the fact I uploaded them. There is not much to tell about the Intrepid class' landing mechanism, and this paragraph is the only text in the entire article dedicated to it. Does it really need any images, let alone three? :Being one of the few Starfleet starship classes capable of atmospheric entry and planetary landing, the Intrepid class starship is equipped with anti-gravity generators as well as impulse and lifters strategically placed at the mass and stress points on the bottom portion of the secondary hull. Prior to and during landing or taking off procedures, the vessel typically goes to Blue Alert, indicating to the crew they are to assume their code blue-stations. (VOY: "The 37's") Ottens 14:46, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Keep - I like this illustration, only the first image seems to be not so important (can be deleted), it could be replaced with a shot of the aft landing pads. --Porthos 22:29, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) The mere fact that you happen to like these images doesn't really justify keeping them, in my opinion. Arguments for deletion: 1) There's relatively little text about what these images illustrate. In fact, the images take up more space than the information. That doesn't seem like an ideal situations to me... 2) The first image only shows an Intrepid descending into the atmosphere. It illustrates very little, IMO. The point of images is to clarify matters. The information this image is ought to clarify surely doesn't need clarification. 3) Concerning the third images I would like to make the same point: do we really need an image of an Intrepid landed on the surface. IMO, such doesn't need illustration. I uploaded another image over Image:Voyager landing mechanism.jpg, which I think is useful, as it illustrates the actual landing mechanism, which the article refers to. I added that image to the ''Intrepid'' class article, but still vote to delete the other two. (Hence, I removed this image from the deletion nomination.) Ottens 15:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC)